Midnight the Cat
Fandom: Sonic the Hedgehog (Somewhat of an AU) Name: Midnight (Embarassed by her given name, she had it legally changed.) Gender: Female Species: Cat (mixed-breed) Age: Twenty-five Birthdate: 6/12 Height: 2'9 (Not counting hair, because let's admit it- that ponytail is pretty big.) Weight: 38 lbs (pre-cyborg), 53 lbs (present time) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Occupation: G.U.N. Soldier Powers: Midnight lacks powers, and is unable to receive powers. Her abilities are from either lots of training, or Jasper (her armor) . Weaknesses: Midnight is weak to chaos energy, which will cause harm to her even in small amounts. That being said, she cannot go near the emeralds, let alone use them. Electricity is another major weakness of hers. Not only that, but Midnight is rather slow and far from graceful. She also is not very charismatic, and is a terrible liar. Interests: Midnight is quite interested in combat, and invests a lot of time into it, that being said, she's become physically strong and skilled in certain weapons. She also enjoys movies and munching on snacks when some spare time is provided. The cat also has a thing for plush toys, though she tries to keep that a secret. Midnight doesn't like showing her "soft" side. Dislikes: As previously mentioned, Midnight does not like being seen as "soft". She also has a prejudice against those with powers- and will most likely judge someone who has powers more harshly than someone who does not have such abilities. She also has a hatred for vampires. Unfortunately for her, vampires have appeared to become more and more common in this day and age. Personality: Midnight is quite quick to anger, and sometimes small issues quickly escalate to fights. She is somewhat biased against Mobians with powers, often being rude to them even though she hardly knows them. (It is possible for Midnight to get along with a Mobian with powers, but it's rather difficult for both sides.) Oftentimes, when a wrong is done to her, she will hold a grudge for a long time. Gaining trust back from Midnight can be quite difficult. On the other hand, she's quite brave, and usually tries to face her fears. The cat is also very stubborn, which could be good in some situations, though annoying or even downright dangerous in other situations. Midnight also has quite the confidence about herself in combat situations, though she is not that confident in other situations, especially ones that require problem solving. She's also quite protective over the things and people she cares for, sometimes to the extreme. She is currently trying to improve herself as a Mobian- as she is well-aware of some of her faults, and wishes to fix said faults. Some extra information: The suit she wears is known as "Jasper". She received Jasper from Eirene, one of her ex-coworkers who works at the Pit (Eggman base located near Megalopolis, a fanmade city). Jasper has a mind of its own, and can communicate with Midnight, giving her advice when needed. That being said, Midnight depends on Jasper in combat. The suit also provides her extra defense against attacks. Jasper is currently still being updated every now and then. Important notes: Jasper has split ownership to both a non-wiki user and I. Eirene also belongs to the non-wiki user. Most of her character has been developed in roleplays I do. That being said, character changes can happen at any moment. Category:Humanoids Characters Cats Neutrals Fe U